La familia es lo mas importante
by dramberg
Summary: un oneshot para el dia de las madres donde se sabra el regalo de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas hacia la nueva madre que seria serena inspirado en las madres de diferentes paises y esperemos algun dia esto se haga realidad.


Un hola a todos en aquí en mi país se acerca el dia de la madre a si que decidi en crear un oneshot pero con una versión amourshiping bueno solo les tengo que decir que esto lo estoy subiendo 2 dias antes del 27 de mayo y solo les dire que me ha pedido alguien que actualize mis otras historias como: acogida entre tus brazos y siempre te amare bueno talvez lo suba mañana u otro dia ya que mis profesores me pidieron que lea un libro de 300 tantas paginas TT_TT pero voy a intentar subir los dos caps mañana asi que empezemos con el fic

Aclaraciones:los personajes como ash,serena y otros de la serie no me pertenecen , tampoco serenity y red que son personajes creados por fandeserena91 , solo tengo que decir que el fic es mio XD.

La familia es lo mas importante

En un dia caluroso en la región de kanto los pokemons y los humanos vivian tranquilos pero los humanos no tanto ya que no sabían que regalar a cada una de las madres que uno tenia , pero en otro sitio no muy diferente a los otro se encontraban dos hermanos de la misma edad de unos 9 años calculando, que estaban corriendo y jugando por las praderas verdes con los pokemons de su padre y de su madre ya que eso era lo único que podían hacer pero en ese momento su padre aparece.

Ash:red y serenity¡ vamos a comer¡

Red y serenity:ahora vamos papi¡

Red era un niño casi con el mismo rostro del padre ya que se parecía mucho a el pero vestia una polera roja y unos jeans azules, y serenity era una niña con el mismo rostro al de su madre pero ella vestia un vestido rosa con flores de colores .

Red:mami¡, papi¡ que hay para comer porque me muero de hambre¡(con las mismas características que el padre XD)

En ese momento sale serena con su braixen , ella era de aspecto muy tranquilo además le gustaba estar al lado de su esposo y sus hijos, a la vez muy cariñosa y vestia un vestido color azul y estaba acompañada de su esposo ash que vestia una polera azul y una chaqueta negra con unos jeans azules , pero sin la gorra y en su hombro su pikachu.

Serena:bueno eso lo sabran cuando lo vean

En ese momento la familia de 4 juntocon sus dos pokemons entran al comedor y comen la rica comida que serena había preparado

Despues de un buen tiempo

Ellos acababan de comer la comida de serena decidieron alimentar a los pokemons de ash y de serena ya que si no se iban a morir de hambre, cada uno de ellos estaba dando a cada pokemon cierta comida ya que serena les daba sus pastelitos(N.A:me olvide el nombre TT_TT)como un postre para cada uno de ellos pero sin antes acabar la comida que serena les había preparado.

Después como cada tarde red,serenity y ash iban a jugar y a cuidar a los pokemons serena se quedaba pensando que estaba haciendo su mama´ ya que no la veía después de hallan nacido red y serenity ella había regresado a kalos ya que tenia que ver su casa y a su rihorn que tenia cada dia iba pensando pero ella vio de que se acercaba el 27 de mayo(N.A:esta es la fecha en mi país )era el dia de las madres asi que no se podía saber que le darían sus hijos además ella se había dado de cuenta de que ella ya era una madre asi que solo iba a ver que hacían sus hijos .

Mientras tanto con ash , red y serenity

Ash:y bien? que le regalaran a su madre?

Red:todavía no lo he pensado

Serenity:pues yo tampoco, y tu que le regalaras a mami? papi

Ash:bueno lo sabran cuando lo vean asi que será como una sorpresa

Después de todo lo acontecido y de jugar con los pokemons ash volvió a la casa con serena, pero red y serenity estaban pensando que iban a regalar a su madre

Red:que le daras tu a mami?

Serenity:no lo se y tu?

Red:lo mismo que podemos hacer

Serenity:ya se¡ que tal si le damos un regalo de parte de nosotros dos

Red:esta bien ya que se va a alegrar mas de lo que esta asi que esta decidido pero cual es el regalo?

Red y serenity estuvieron pensando por un buen momento hasta que decidieron crear un regalo hecho a mano

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Ash:entonces si puedes venir?

?:si estare ahí justo para el 27 de mayo

Ash:gracias espero que no se de cuenta y gracias por el favor

?:no hay porque preocuparse y nos vemos el 27

Ash:nos vemos luego

Después de hacer esa conversación el decidio ver que hacían los niños y no los encontró afuera asi que decidio subir al cuarto de los dos pero este estaba cerrado y vio de que nadie quería que los molestara y decidio bajar abajo donde su esposa serena

Ash:mi amor que haces?

Serena:solo estaba pensando

Ash:en que?

Serena:como se encontrara mi mama´ en kalos ya que no he recibido ni una llamada de ella , temo que le haya pasado algo .

Ash:tu mama´ se encuentra bien no tienes porque preocuparte, vamos adentro esta por anochecer

Serena:ash tu siempre sabes como consolarme

Despues de esa pequeña charla se dieron un calido beso y comenzaron a entrar a la casa y vieron de que red y serenity aun no salían de su cuarto y los fueron a ver pero seguía cerrado asi que ellos dos decidieron bajar a preparar la cena la comer .

Después de un buen rato

Red y serenity estaban bajando todo manchados con muchos colores tanto su cara como su ropa

Ash:que hicieron?

Red y serenity:nada

Serena:(rie)bueno vayan a bañarse porque en pocos minutos ya estará la cena servida

Después de eso tanto red como serenity fueron a ducharse junto con su padre después de ducharse empezaron a comer y comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas , red hablaba de ser un maestro pokemon al igual que su padre y serenity ser una perfomance al igual que su madre y distintas cosas hasta que llego la hora de ir a dormir , después serena llevo a red y serenity a su cuarto para que comenzaran a cerrar sus ojos pero ellos no podían ya que no sabían que mas iban a hacer con el regalo de su madre , pero por tanto pensar les llego tanto sueño que no aguantaron y se quedaron dormidos , serena al ver eso decidio apagar las luces e ir con ash que lo esperaba en su cama .

Ash:y ya se durmieron?

Serena:si

Ash:bien nosotros también durmamos , además mañana es otro dia

Serena:bien mi amor

Después de eso ellos también se quedaron dormidos .

Al dia siguiente

Red:serenity despierta

Serenity:si red que pasa

Red:tenemos que darnos prisa

Serenity:bien

En ese momento vieron de que era todavía muy temprano pero eso no les importo asi que se vistieron y salieron de la casa sin que nadie lo supiera y corrieron lo mas rápido posible hacia pueblo paleta y vieron que pastelerías estuvieron abiertas y seleccionaron con cuidado el mejor para su madre después de dar su ahorro en ese pastel decidieron correr lo mas rápido para llegar antes de que su madre o su padre lograran despertar y vieron un auto que estaba ahí y caminaron con mas lentitud pero en ese instante vieron a su tio clemont ,tia korrina y a gold su primo y decidieron ir a saludarlos.

Red y serenity:tio clemont , tia korrina y primo gold

Clemont:como están mis sobrinos favoritos

Red:estoy bien

Serenity:yo también

Korrina:y el beso para su tia

En ese instante red y serenity les dieron un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

Gold:primos tiempo sin vernos

Red:como es primo?

Gold:estoy bien y tu?

Red:también

Después de charlas y saludos vieron a una persona que estaba detrás del auto y red y serenity lo reconocieron y fueron a abrazarla.

Red y serenity:abuela grace¡

Grace:como están mis nietos

Serenity:estamos bien abuela

Y detrás de grace estaba la mama´ de ash.

Delia:y para mi el abrazo?

En ese momento red y serenity van abrazar a delia .

Después de tantos momentos emotivos red y serenity con la torta, clemont, korrina y gold con la sorpresa y las mamás atrás para la mayor sorpresa de todos estaban ellas , y finalmente llegaron al cuarto decidieron abrir y los encontraron todavía dormidos .

Red y serenity:sorpresa¡

En ese momento tanto serena como ash se despiertan de un golpe ya que estaban durmiendo pero…..

Ash y serena: mama´ , clemont, korrina, gold¡

Serena se sorprendio mucho que se desmayo

Después de un buen rato

Serena se despierta de su desmayo y ve a su madre , a ash y a sus hijos .

Serena:que me paso?

Ash:mi amor te desmayaste

En ese momento ve a red y serenity que estaban sosteniendo un pastel .

Serena: serenity de quien es ese pastel

Serenity:es para ti feliz dia de las madres

Serena:(comienza a llorar)estoy feliz nunca pensé que seria madre además, mama´ viniste

Grace:si porque mi hierno favorito me pidió que viniera ya que te estabas preocupando mucho por mi

Serena:este es el dia mas feiz de mi vida

Ash:si y siempre toma en cuenta la familia es lo mas importante

Aquí acaba el fic y les doy un mensaje: vivan al máximo y disfruten los dias con sus seres queridos porque sino algún dia el o ella se apartara de tu vida y te arrepentiras de no haber hablado con el o ella.

Bueno tuve pocos días para crearlo pero me salio porque mi compu estaba en refaccion pero lo acabe yo le estoy haciendo un regalo a mi mama´ además esto lo escribi con muchas ganas ya que era mi primer especial pero valio la pena escribirlo bueno también quiero decir que el siguiente capitulo de siempre te amare me inspire en el fic de una autora o autor pero el lemon no lo escribiré pero vean lo que pasa pasen a leer otras de mis historias porfis y saben….

Porfa dejen reviews para que me anime a seguir escribiendo en todo este momento un sayonara o un bye bye :3


End file.
